Writing on the Walls
by The Marauders Live Forever
Summary: "I'm glad I'm not one of those many people who writes very big. Thankfully, here in Azkaban, the dark and cramped walls are rather large, which gives me space to think and write about my earlier life before my soul gets sucked away. Here I stand, with a rock in my right hand, writing on these dirty and dusty walls..."
1. My Awful Family

I'm glad I'm not one of those many people who writes very big. Thankfully, here in Azkaban, the dark and cramped walls are rather large, which gives me space to think and write about my earlier life before my soul gets sucked away. Here I stand, with a rock in my right hand, writing on these dirty and dusty walls.

I suppose you already know my name, but in case you didn't, I am Sirius Black. Son of Orion and Walburga Black, older brother of Regulus Arcturus Black. I know this might sound weird, but I guess this story starts with him, my brother. I won't start your journey with the day he was born, but I'll settle for around when I was about eleven years old...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"LET ME GO!" ten-year-old Regulus screamed. "Put me down now, Sirius!"

"I never said I had anything to do with it." I muttered. I watched as my little brother wriggled and kicked and screamed from eleven feet above my head. As you may know, wizards often possess magic before they are accepted at Hogwarts, but most can't control it. Although, sometimes the magic is controllable, and can be used at will.

"Let me down, or I'll call mother." demanded Regulus, his grey eyes staring down at me from the ceiling. My brother and I have always looked very much alike, but with extremely different personalities.

"But you have no proof," I replied. "You have no proof at all that I was the one who put you up there."

Regulus's face grew red with anger. "MOTHER!" he yelled. "Mother, Sirius is hanging me from the ceiling again!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" I heard my dear old mother screech from downstairs. "LET YOUR POOR BROTHER GO!"

I rolled my eyes. Mother had always had a special place in her heart for Regulus, and I couldn't help but feel that that place was meant for me, and he somehow pushed me out. But I didn't let it bother me too much. I was different from the lot of them, all the Blacks in our family. Most of them cared about You-Know-Who, and Pureblood, but I wasn't too cautious about people's blood types or their beliefs. My little brother adored anything my parents were in to, so naturally he got the praises while I received the scolds.

"Fine Mother," I said, as Regulus slowly came down to join me on the floor.

He got up, began to walk towards the staircase, and as he passed, Regulus purposely knocked into my shoulder. I watched as he skipped down the stairs, his hair flopping as he skipped every other step. He disappeared when he turned around the corner and went into the dining room.

After a few minutes of standing, waiting for something to happen, I heard my mother call for me. "SIRIUS! COME DOWN! You are late for breakfast!"

I rolled my eyes once again. As I'm sure you can tell, most of the time there was lots of yelling in my house. I walked a few steps down, hoped on the banister, and swiftly slid down, missing the stairs completely, my long black hair flying behind me as I went. At the bottom of the stairs, I jumped off and skidded to a halt on the floor.

Walking into the dinning room, I saw that my family was already seated at the table, and an empty seat was placed next to my brother. I sat down, and noticed that our meal hadn't been served yet.

"You are late, Sirius." glared my mother.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, mother. But Kreacher hasn't served us breakfast yet."

"What does that matter?" she asked. "What matters is that you were late."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, looking down at my sad empty plate.

"And besides," said my father. "Kreacher should be here soon with our food."

I sat down hard in my chair, crossing my arms. I was hungry. I almost always was. Especially now, that I only get fed once a day. But this was the way things were, and I never got what I wanted immediately, unlike my brother.

Our large dining table was usually very quiet before, during, and after our meals. Nobody talked. The only sound was the chewing members of the family, and the occasional scratching noise made by the forks and ceramic plates. When Kreacher came, he served the food he'd prepared for us, grunted, and walked away. There was little noise there as well. But that morning we heard a different sound.

An owl had crashed into our clean window, and was trying to get back up to fly through another open part of our house. I got up from my chair and rushed excitedly to open the window and let the owl in. No one noticed that I took the letter from it's leg and brought the letter to our table. As I walked, the owl flew away.

"What's that in your hand, son?" asked father.

I opened the letter, and quickly read it, although I already knew what it was. Mother was staring at me closely. "Honestly Orion, I'm sure we all know what it is," she said. "Obviously, Sirius has been accepted to Hogwarts, just like every other Black in our family. And also like the rest of us, he's naturally going to be a proud Slytherin."

"I'm not sure about that, mother," Regulus spoke up. "He's not as loyal to the Dark Lord as we are."

"He doesn't believe in killing off the filthy Muggles." added my father.

"And of course, he doesn't obey his parents..." my mother said coldly.

My family was now glaring at me, burning through my soul. I indignantly opened my mouth, looking for something to argue about, but they were right. I didn't do any of those things. So I closed my mouth, rolled my eyes, and suddenly became interested in my empty plate.

Still staring, my mother began to speak again. "Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and pick up your supplies."

And with that, everyone got up and left the table. I was alone once again.


	2. I'm so Glad he Hit Me in the Head

The next morning in Diagon Alley, my whole family came along. I held my Hogwarts list firmly in my hand, eager to get everything over with. Even though I knew 1st Years weren't allowed to have use broom, I wanted one so badly. And if I couldn't get one, I at least wanted to go inside Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"What's left on the list?" asked father. "I want to get home soon; I heard Kreacher is making shepherd's pie for lunch."

"Well," I said. "I still need my cauldron... And a wand."

"Your father will go and fetch your cauldron while we get your wand. Orion...?" My mother gave father that evil look that I know makes me want to obey everything, or I'll be in serious trouble.

Father sighed. "Yes..." And he walked off to Potage's Caldron Shop.

"Now, Regulus and Sirius, you two come with me." Mother lead us over to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Regulus and my mother shoved past the crowds witches and wizards who were also shopping at Diagon Alley, while I shuffled slowly behind, being a bit more careful about my shoves. Upon arriving at Ollivander's, I anxiously went inside alone.

But the old man they called Ollivander wasn't there. I looked around, making sure I didn't knock down a stack of carefully placed wands. Suddenly, I heard a sound. I whipped my head around so fast, that I cricked my neck. There, standing behind me, was Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, Sirius Black..." he said. "I knew you'd come round soon. Now, I have just the wand for you... If only I could find it..."

"That's alright..." I said, looking back at the hundreds of wands in their cases, all neatly packed on the shelves or stacked on the floor. Ollivander searched through the tremendous piles of wands, but quickly found what he was looking for.

"Ah... Yes, here it is." As Ollivander walked towards me, his feet pushed aside the boxes he'd been going through. He handed me what he thought was the wand for me. It seemed powerful to my touch.

"Dogwood, Dragon Heartstring core, 15 inches." he said, smiling. "Go ahead, try it out."

I waved the wand towards a stack of wands, which immediately came crashing down on us. I eagerly gave the wand back, but Ollivander insisted on giving it another try.

"Go on," he said. "Sometimes it just takes... practice, that's all their is to it."

"Are you sure you don't need help with that?" I asked, accidentally pointing at the fallen boxes with my wand. Unexpectedly, the boxes stacked themselves up. I smiled, and pointed at them again. They fell once more, but another wave later they were nicely stacked once more. As soon as I realised what I'd done, I laughed with glee.

"Bravo!" said Ollivander. "I knew, I just knew that wand was right... That'll be 5 galleons."

"Okay..." I said , reaching deep inside my pocket. I fished out several coins, but picked five golden ones, and handed them to Ollivander. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." he happily replied. He seems to be in a good mood today, I thought.

* * *

Outside the shop, I met again with my mother and brother. My father was carrying all my supplies inside of my new black cauldron.

"Alright," said mother, certainly not interested in what kind of wand had chosen me. "We'd better get going."

But I didn't want to leave. "Uh... Wait, mother."

She swiftly turned around to look me in the eye, and groaned. "Ugh, what is it now, Sirius?"

"I, um... I want an owl." I lied.

"An owl?" my father said in shock. "Whatever for?"

"Well, if I make some friends, I think I'd like to write to them..."

"Nonsense," my mother said. "I won't allow you to be writing to anyone. For all we know, they could be filthly little Mudbloods. So the answer's no."

"But, I don't think I'd make friends with a Muggle Born, Mother." I suggested.

"The answer is still no," she repeated.

"Well..." I thought. "Can I at least go look inside Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

Mother looked disgusted by this question. "Certainly not. And besides, First Years aren't allowed to play Quidditch."

Regulus came into the conversation. "But Mother, I want to take a look at Quality Quidditch Supplies too..."

She softened. "Well, I suppose we can go inside. But not for too long."

This left me feeling overjoyed and angry, all at once. If I wanted to go, I should've had every single right that Regulus had. But instead, my mother only agreed when my brother wanted to go inside as well. I followed behind my family, on our way to the Quidditch shop.

* * *

Inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, I was standing alone, admiring a beautiful broomstick that was protected by glass. Just minding my own business, not bothering anyone. But then, out of nowhere, came a boy, running straight towards me, his arms filled with Quidditch supplies. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice I was there, so he knocked the both of us to the ground.

"Ow..." I said. My head had hit against the table on which the admiringly beautiful broom was being kept. I was on the floor, my head throbbing madly, but the boy seemed alright.

He appeared to be looking for something on the ground, but I couldn't see what it was. I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply. I heard the boy get up and gather his things, only to put them back down again.

He gasped. "Blimey, are you alright?"

When I opened my eyes, the boy reached out and grabbed my hand, helping me get back to my feet. "Thanks..." I said, leaning against the table for support.

"It's fine," the boy replied. "And again, I'm really sorry about that. Didn't see you there... Are sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, of course..." I massaged my throbbing head. My eyesight had been briefly damaged in the process of falling, but it was now getting better and I could see the boy's appearance clearly. The first thing I noticed was his broken glasses, which had probably fallen off his face and cracked when he ran into me. This boy was like me, gangly with black hair. The only differences were his glasses, his hazel eyes, and that his black hair stuck up in every direction it possibly could.

"Okay." said the boy. He gathered the Quidditch things in his arms, and smiled at me. "Oh, and I'm James Potter, by the way."

I grinned in return. "I'm Sirius Black."

James Potter made a confused expression. "Hmm... Well, I'd have to agree with you on the Serious part, but your skin looks more like pale to me..."

After I got the joke, we laughed together. I spent a little more time with James, and discovered that he was a wealthy Pureblood like me, and he was about to start his First year at Hogwarts. Soon, I unfortunately heard a familiar cold voice.

"And that'll be my mother..." I told James.

He looked down sadly. "Oh. Well, okay then... I'll see you on the train, I guess."

"Yeah." I replied, but not before giving him a smile. "Bye... But I'll probably see you again soon."

James slowly nodded. His saddness made me wonder if he had any other siblings to be with at home. But we waved goodbye, and I left the store with my parents. This time James was left alone.


	3. Meeting Lily

A couple of weeks later, I found myself in Platform 9 ¾, just waiting for the Hogwarts Express to take me away. As I looked around at the surrounding children, I saw the wonderful parents giving huge and kisses to their kids, along with countless goodbyes. My parents had already left with Regulus, on their way back home to Kreacher's food.

I got no kisses, no hugs, and not a single goodbye from my family. So when the time came close 11:00 AM, I hopped on the train with my luggage, and looked for a place to sit. Towards the end of the train was where most of the compartments were empty, so I headed there. When I opened a compartment door, I was surprised to find just who I'd been looking for...

"James?" I asked the messy black-hair boy, who was looking sadly out the window. His head shot straight up at the sound of my voice.

"Hey, Sirius!" he said. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Yeah. So... Um, hi."

James smiled. "Hi. Hey, I've been wanting to ask you a question, just to see if you knew the answer..."

"Sure, what's the question?"

"Well," James began. "Do you think it's possible... for a First Year to play on the Quidditch team? I mean, I'm sure it's possible, but I don't know if it's ever happened before. I think I heard once-"

James was cut off by someone opening our compartment door. It was a girl, with red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, but her face was tear-stained. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. "C- can I come in?" she asked shakily.

James stared at her like I did to the broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Uh... Er... Yeah, sure!" he finally replied.

The girl nodded gave a wet smile. "Thank you." She sat down and placed her things under her seat. "I have a friends coming in here later, if that's okay..."

"Yeah, that's fine." James said. "By the way, uh... What's your name?"

"Lily Evans." Lily replied through her left-over tears.

"That's a pretty name..." remarked James in a whisper, but Lily didn't seem to have heard.

Just then, a boy, who was supposedly Lily's friend, slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite of Lily.

"I don't wanna talk to you," she said.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Tuney hates me. Shs hates me because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" He started to say, bur caught himself quickly. "But we're going!" he said. "This is it! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded and half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said.

"Slytherin?" asked James.

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked me.

I didn't smile. "My whole family has been in Slytherin..."

"Blimey," whispered James, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

I grinned this time. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you had the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' like my dad."

The other boy made a small disapproving noise. James turned to him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said. "But... if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Then where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I interjected. This made James roar with laughter. Lily sat up, her face flushed. She looked from James to me in deep dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..." James and I copied her voice.

James attempted to trip Severus as he passed. "See ya, Snivellus!" his voice called as the compartment door closed behind them.


	4. The Most Beautiful Girl

Minutes later, our compartment was once again interrupted. It was another girl. But... This girl was different. She was... the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long, dark brown hair had mysterious streaks of rainbow colours. Her eyes were a shocking deep electric blue with flecks of gold, and her face was splattered with freckles. Sadly, her pretty face was also covered in tears. When she turned to me, I went into a trance.

"Uh, can I..." She swallowed back her tears, which made me desperately want to know who'd hurt her this badly. "Can I come in? All the others are full..."

"Um... Yeah, of course!" I hurriedly replied. I shoved my things off the seat so she could sit down next to me. "Here..."

She weakly smiled at me. "Thank you," she said in a hoarse whisper, and sat down. As she looked out the window, I saw tear stream down her face. Now I REALLY had to know she was.

"So, uh..." I loudly cleared my throat. "So, what's your name? I mean, only if you want to tell me, of course..."

She half smiled. "It's Erin," she replied. "Erin Chase."

As soon as she sat down, another person came into our compartment. This time it was a boy. The boy had pure amber eyes with brown hair, and several deep cuts and scars on his face, as well as his arms.

"Hey," James said to him. "You didn't ask."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh... Can I stay?"

James looked at me, and shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. I'm James, by the way. James Potter. And this is Sirius Black."

I looked at the boy and nodded. "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Um... Remus Lupin." he stuttered.

"Ahh..." said James, looking at Remus through his glasses from head to toe.

I stared at the girl, then quickly turned to the window.

"...but I just can't help but feel bad for her." James said.

"Why? There's nothing to feel bad about," I said.

"Actually, there is. I mean, he was a big disgusting git, and she was just a sad little girl with long, beautiful red hair..."

"Okay, I see your point. She shouldn't be friends with him in the first place."

"Yeah," continued James. "She diserves better."

"What was her name again?" I asked.

"Lily Evans. Lily..." James trailed off. "That's a pretty name, don't you think?"

I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, but smirked and turned towards the beautiful girl. But after starring for too long, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Remus," I started. "What's your blood status? Pure or half?"

"Half," Remus answered, although Erin looked a bit confused.

"Pure Bloods are wizards with Pure Blood parents, who have entirely magical blood, and Half Bloods are wizards whose parents don't have all magical blood." I explained.

"Oh, I knew that," she answered. "But... What do you call a wizard or witch whose parents don't have any magical blood at all?"

"Muggle-Borns." James replied.

"Or Mud-Bloods," I added, an evil smirk on my face. "Most Pure Bloods despise Muggles and Muggle Borns, so we call them Mud-Bloods."

Remus stared at me with an angry expression. "So I guess you're a Pure Blood then, huh?"

I sadly nodded my head. "Yeah, but I'm different from the rest of my family. They mostly focus on Slytherin and the Dark Lord, but I'm not like that. I'm hoping to be the first Black to go into Gryffinfdor."

"And I'm a Pure Blood too," said James. "But my family's nice to Muggle-Borns, or most of them anyway. And almost everyone I'm related to is a Gryffindor."

James got up from his seat, yawned hugely and ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it had been before. "I'm tired. Didn't sleep well last night. And... Remus?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm sorry, but... um... Why do you have those scars? I mean, I understand if you don't wanna say, 'cause I have a cat and she scratches me up pretty bad." he said, rolling up his sleeve, showing a scratch, clearly from an animal.

"Oh..." Remus said, trying to think of what to say. Erin looked as if she were concentrating hard. James and I were waiting for Remus's answer. "I uh, I have a cat too..." Remus said.

James raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Are you sure?" he joked.

"Yeah." Remus said, smiling back.

"Ok." I asked. "So, do any of you have siblings?"

"I do," said Erin, grinning. "Two littler brothers, and they're both extremely annoying."

"Oh, I feel the same way," I said. "I have a younger bother. His name's Regulus, and he looks a lot like me, but trust me, we're completely different. My parents ADORE him, say he's gonna make them proud, gonna be a Death Eater and a brave Slytherin."

"What's a Death Eater?"

"Someone who works for the Dark Lord, an evil wizard who's been at high power for years." I answered.

"Alright," said Erin. "Are all Slytherins Death Eaters?"

"No, but most of them go bad, and support the Dark Lord, like most of my family."

"Sirius," Remus said. "What do you mean by "most" of your family?"

"Well, one of my cousins, Andromeda, and she's kinda like me. She's not all about Pure Blood and Slytherin, but she is in that house. She's not greedy either."

"That's good, right?" Erin asked, who seemed very interested in the subject. I glanced over at James, who seemed to be extremely tired.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "But her parents try to get her into the Dark Arts and stuff, which is like what my parents do. It's as if we have a problem, if we don't follow in our parents' footsteps and honour the Dark Arts."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Erin.

"Yeah... Terrible..." agreed James, half asleep. "Listen... Wake me up when the cart comes... 'Kay?"

I let out a laugh. "Ok, James."

Soon James's small snores filled the room. I leaned over to Erin. I wanted to know why she'd been crying. "Hey," I said. "What happened earlier?"

"You mean when I was crying?" she asked, and I nodded. She took a deep breath. "The first compartment I'd been in, with Remus, we were sharing it with this really mean Fourth Year. She called Remus and I freaks."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, feeling hurt myself.

"Well, Remus has... lots of scars on his face... And I... I'm a Metamorphmagus. I'm able to change my appearance at will, and when I get bored, I like to change my hair colour. That's why I have rainbow colours, but I usually keep it with red streaks."

"Can I see?"

She smiled. "Sure..." She held out a single strand of brown hair in her fingers, and that strand began to change many vibrant colours, mostly those of the rainbow. After a few minutes, she kept several streaks red.

"That's amazing..." I said. "Is that why your eyes are that shade of blue?"

Sighing deeply, she replied, "The rest of my family has red hair, and the only red I inherited was in my eyes. It scared away most people, so I like this colour for my eyes now. That's weird, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's weird. I think it's... pretty."

She blushed the colour of her hair. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." I said, and added, "It's true."

She just smiled back at me, but I'm sure that made her day.


End file.
